tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Houston Public Media News 88.7 Program Schedule
Monday to Thursday * 5 am – Morning Edition (with Steve Inskeep, Rachel Martin, David Greene and Noel King) * 9 am – 1A (with Joshua Johnson) * 10 am – Texas Standard (with David Brown) * 11 am – Fresh Air (with Terry Gross) * 12 nn – Houston Matters (with Craig Cohen) * 1 pm – Think (with Krys Boyd) * 2 pm – Here and Now (with Robin Young and Jeremy Hobson) * 3 pm – Newshour (BBC World Service simulcast) * 4 pm – All Things Considered (with Audie Cornish, Ari Shapiro, Mary Louise Kelly and Ailsa Chang) * 6:30 pm – Marketplace (with Kai Ryssdal) * 7 pm – Houston Matters (with Craig Cohen) (replay) * 8 pm – ** Mon: Reveal (with Al Letson) (replay) ** Tues: The Pulse (with Maiken Scott) ** Wed & Thurs: BBC World Service simulcast * 9 pm – ** Mon: Freakonomics Radio (with Stephen Dubner) ** Tues: TED Radio Hour (with Guy Raz) ** Wed: This American Life (with Ira Glass) ** Thurs: Bullseye (with Jesse Thorn) * 10 pm – The Daily (with Michael Barbaro) * 10:30 pm to 5 am – BBC World Service simulcast Friday * 5 am – Morning Edition (with Steve Inskeep, Rachel Martin, David Greene and Noel King) * 9 am – 1A (with Joshua Johnson) * 10 am – Texas Standard (with David Brown) * 11 am – Fresh Air (with Terry Gross) * 12 nn – Houston Matters (with Craig Cohen) * 1 pm – Think (with Krys Boyd) * 2 pm – Science Friday (with Ira Flatow) * 4 pm – All Things Considered (with Audie Cornish, Ari Shapiro, Mary Louise Kelly and Ailsa Chang) * 6:30 pm – Marketplace (with Kai Ryssdal) * 7 pm – Houston Matters (with Craig Cohen) (replay) * 8 pm – BBC World Service simulcast * 9 pm – The Arts Hour (with Nikki Bedi; via BBC World Service) * 10 pm – The Daily (with Michael Barbaro) * 10:30 pm – Party Politics (with Brandon Rottinghaus and Jay Aiyer) * 11 pm to 6 am – BBC World Service simulcast) Saturday * 6 am – Only a Game (with Bill Littlefield) * 7 am – Weekend Edition Saturday (with Scott Simon) * 9 am – Planet Money * 9:30 am – How I Built This (with Guy Raz) * 10 am – Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! (with Peter Sagal) * 11 am – This American Life (with Ira Glass) (replay) * 12 nn – The Moth Radio Hour * 1 pm – Day 6 (via CBC Radio One) * 2 pm – Travel with Rick Steves * 3 pm – On the Media (with Bob Garfield and Brooke Gladstone) * 4 pm – Weekend All Things Considered (with Michel Martin) * 5 pm – Here's the Thing (with Alec Baldwin) * 6 pm – Reveal (with Al Letson) * 7 pm – Studio 360 (with Kurt Andersen) * 8 pm – Living on Earth (with Steve Curwood) * 9 pm – Snap Judgment (with Glynn Washington) * 10 pm – RadioLab (with Jad Abumrad and Robert Kulwich) * 11 pm – Day 6 (via CBC Radio One) (replay) * 12 mn to 6 am – BBC World Service simulcast Sunday * 6 am – On Being (with Krista Tippett) * 7 am – Weekend Edition Sunday (with Lulu Garcia-Navarro) * 9 am – The New Yorker Radio Hour (with David Remnick) * 10 am – Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! (with Peter Sagal) * 11 am – Ask Me Another (with Ophira Eisenberg) * 12 nn – The Arts Hour (with Nikki Bedi; via BBC World Service) (replay) * 1 pm – The Pulse (with Maiken Scott) (replay) * 2 pm – Milk Street (with Christopher Kimball) * 3 pm – Innovation Hub (with Kara Miller) * 4 pm – Weekend All Things Considered (with Michel Martin) * 5 pm – The Splendid Table (with Francis Lam) * 6 pm – Peace Talks Radio (with Suzanne Kryder) * 7 pm – SoundPrint (with Barbara Bogaev) * 8 pm – Houston Symphony * 10 pm – Latino USA (with Maria Hinojosa) * 11 pm – Texas Matters (with David Martin Davies) * 11:30 pm to 5 am – BBC World Service simulcast Category:United States Category:Radio Category:FM Radio Category:Texas Category:Houston, TX